Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Return of Darth Revan
by TheLastRanger
Summary: As the Galaxy is plunged into war by Darth Malak, a Jedi and her Companions vow to stop the Sith Lord's tyranny, while also uncovering the mystery of The Star Forge and Darth Revan... (Rated T for general violence and language)


Hello there! The lastranger here!

As you may or may not know, writers block: even for newcomers like me, is the worst.

So in the meantime, while I think on mystery dungeon, I give you this. 

A shorter story based on my favourite game!

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.

Enjoy!

( _PS: this is an alternate universe, so some plot points and characters may differ from the original!)_

 ** _Prologue: The Endar Spire._**

 _(General POV)_

The Red and white Hammerhead-Class warship: The Endar Spire desperately flew over the now Imperial occupied planet Taris, swerving laser shots from pursuing Imperial fighters. The cruiser's hull was getting torn through like it was nothing by serveral squadrons of ships, most of the crew had evacuated by this point: using the escape pods to safely land planetside.

During the battle, a heavy blast hit the engineering crew quarters sending a shockwave throughout the ship.

 _(Amilia's POV)_

A massive tremor throws me into consciousness, hoisting me into an upright position in my small bed. I quickly asses the situation, we were under attack. From the window I saw the enemy flagship come into view from the window to the right of my bed, it was a massive triangular ship, with the command deck proudly standing tall at the back. It was the Sith Empire. My mind immediately goes into fight or flight mode as another blast momentarily turns the small square room pitch black. "I gotta get out of here." My words slightly echo into the empty room.

My uniform hangs on the wall: it was a bog standard grey engineering jumpsuit with black boots and gloves, with the Galactic Republic symbol stitched to the right arm. On the left hand side of the chest was my identification badge. "Amilia Arided: engineering supervisor." it simply read. I hastily put the suit on and tied my messy black hair into a ponytail. As I finish suiting up, the door to the plain room opened, revealing a brown haired soldier, clinging onto his rifle in his right hand, sword held in left.

He scans the small room until he noticed me. "You there! We need to abandon ship, we are under attack!" He shouts, gesturing his arm to the automatic door. "My name is Trask Ulgo, by the way. Can you fight?" He asked hastily.

I nod my head at Trask."Yes, I've had basic training in melee combat, why?" I ask before the ship shakes again, almost knocking us down.

He quickly turns his head down the hall, blaster readied. "boarding parties, that's why!" He shouts as I join his side. "Take this, you'll need it!" He hands me the short blade.

We exit the small room, which opened into a plain white metal hallway, Trask aims down both sides before giving the all clear. "Cmon, we need to get to Bastila!" She's the commanding officer of this ship, a Jedi knight too. I've seen her from time to time, never spoke to her though. "The bridge is this way, let's move!" He instructed.

We rush down the halls, alarms blaring all the way through the ship, as we turn a corner, we see two Imperial soldiers patrolling, dressed from head to toe in chrome armour. The shorter skinny one spots us and orders in a posh voice : "Targets located! Eliminate them!" The taller one nods as he began to open fire.

"Take cover!" Trask shouts, as he roles behind a metal crate and starts returning fire, and I hide in a doorway. As Trask and the tall trooper took shots at eachother, the short soldier unsheathed his sword and lunged at me. I raise my metal blade to defend myself as he struck at me. His attacks were heavy handed and lacked mercy, pushing me around as I desperately try and defend. "Die Republic filth!" He screams, kicking me down. Just then I see a flaw in his armour! The joints are poorly designed and have a open hole! I take the opportunity and stab his leg when he raised his arm trying to execute me. "Gahh!" The troop cried in pain as blood spills from the wound. I steal the pistol that's clipped to his waist and use it to shoot his friend in the chest, killing him. Trask sees this and takes the opportunity to shoot the soldier near me in the back.

"We make a pretty good team." Trask says; realoading his gun. I ingnore his words as I stare intently ant the two imperial corpses. I just killed a fellow human...no, I have to move on. I retrieve my blade from the dead troop's thigh, beckoning Trask to follow me. At the end of the corridor was the bridge entrance.

As soon as the door opens we hear the hiss of a lightsaber in front of us, a Jedi and Sith were duelling in the middle of the bridge. Blue and red light struck eachother, making a glorious purple light every time. "We have to help that Jedi!" I suggest. Trask nods in agreement, raising his rifle to take aim. The battle was interrupted by a stray laser from a fighter destroys the glass window, sucking both the Jedi and Sith out into the vacuum of space. Before us two were sucked out as well, the safety blast door closes over the window. I just gasp at the horrific scene that took place.

Trask lets out a heavy sigh "Damn it! They could of been useful..." He must of seen it all before, to not truly care about an awful death like that.

"Hmm, no sign of Bastila. She might have already escaped. I'll check the security logs!" I say, checking the computers. 'Security log: #5874: recorded: 16:42. My eyes focuses on the the computer's built in clock. 17:04 it read. "This was only taken twenty minutes ago. I press the play button

The camera feed displayed the bridge from the top left corner. Standing looking at the blue planet from the bridge window, was a woman in an orange jumpsuit with brown boots and cloth hanging from her belt. It was Bastila Shan. "Evacuate the entire crew captain! It's me the empire is after. We stand no chance against the leviathan, it will tear us to shreds." She loudly ordered with an imperial accent.

"You go ma'am, we'll stall them long enough for you to escape. It's not us who's important to them, it's your battle meditation they want! If that falls into enemy hands, the Republic is doomed." The captain explains while pointing her to the door under the camera, beckoning her to escape.

"But what of everyone else onboard?" The Jedi worryingly asked, concerned for the crew's wellbeing.

The stubborn officer shook his head "Doesn't matter bout us, just save yourself!"he added.

Bastila's face drops "If you insist Captain Katarn...may the Force be with you." She bid farewell to him, as she ran through the door to the escape pod wing.

The recording ended shortly after that, when Sith soldiers stormed the room firing upon everything. "She's already gone! We got to leave, Now!" I shout to over Trask, who was keeping guard of the door. He looked concerned. Someone was coming down the hall. The man was bald, had a unkempt beard and wore pitch black armour, it was a Sith Lord. In his right hand he wielded a double edged lightsaber, which hissed as it ignited red as he saw us.

"You go Amelia! Get outta here! Find Bastila! _Don't_ let the Sith find her, whatever you do! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!" Trask shouts as he picks up a fallen Jedi's blade. Poor bastard, he didn't stand a chance to the Sith. Part of me thinks Trask already knew this and accepted his fate. As the two begin clashing lightasbers, exit the bridge through the left door, destroying the controls in the process. I shut the door behind me, not knowing if it could hold the Sith back, I wasn't willing to find out anyway.

I jog through the empty circle halls of the ship until I find the escape pod bay, there I find another soldier fiddling with the console, which are not responding. "Cmon damn you! Just work!" He seems to have just noticed me. "An engineer! You know how to work this thing?" He desperately asked. I simply nod as he stepped out of the way of the console. I raise my eyebrow, this pod was already launched. That explains the problem. I check if there was any available pods. Thank the Force there's one left.

"That pod on the right! It's the last one left! We better hurry!" I hastily point out. He nods and opens the small ship. Tight squeeze, but it will do. When we enter it, a massive tremor shakes the ship once more, the Empire now probably knows Bastila isn't here now and are just destroying the Endar Spire.

The small pod launched from the warship, just in time too. As our ship falls to Taris, the Endar Spire is ripped in half by the Sith dreadnought's heavy cannons. The blast knocked the small escape pod around so much, I hit my head and black out...

 ** _End of Prologue_**

So what did you think of that? I liked this start a bit better than my other story.

Like I said I love this game with a passion and I have just about the entire story planned out.

I'll probably post this story inbetween mystery dungeon chapters.

Anywayd, as always:

Peace!


End file.
